Zoey startled the Witch
by BrainIcus
Summary: Lost and alone, Zoey must take on the zombie apocalypse by herself...But who could possibly bring comfort to the young girl? Edit - New Chapter is up!
1. Alone

**A/N - This is my first story so it's a little short but all feedback is appreciated! If more chapters are wanted just let me know ;P**

She couldn't quite figure out where to go. Zoey was lost, alone and hurt. If only that Charger hadn't knocked Francis off the Building…if only that Hunter hadn't torn Louis apart…if only Bill hadn't startled that Witch…she might not feel so alone. Zoey limped slowly through the streets, ever wary of the sounds around her.

She stumbled into a small shop, quietly checking for any of the infected. After she was satisfied that she was safe, Zoey sat behind the counter, taking a quick drink. Resting against the counter, she could hear the distant screams of the infected and the occasional sob of a Witch. "Now what?" Zoey thought. She looked down her bloody body, wincing at the sight of some of her wounds. "Amazing…I wonder how long I'll last" She said quietly to herself. Another loud sob cut through the quiet air, louder than the previous time. Zoey couldn't help but think back to the sight of Bill being cut up by the Witch. A small tear rolled down her cheek, quickly being wiped away. "Calm yourself girl" She said to herself shakily.

Come dawn, Zoey set off, still limping slowly. After rummaging through some other nearby shops, she found a silenced SMG. "Better than nothing" she thought. Other than the occasional general infected, Zoey didn't run into much company. She was getting tired when she spotted a safe house in the distance. She quickened the pace, still limping badly. Ten metres away from the door, she heard a loud sob – Right next to her.

Zoey slowly turned around and saw a lonely Witch, kneeled not a metre away. Frozen with fear, Zoey just stared at the dangerous infected in front of her. She caught her breath when the Witch looked up into Zoey's eyes. The Witch slowly stood up, cautiously making its way towards Zoey. When the Witch was directly in front of her, Zoey saw, past the grey mangled hair, that this Witch was better looking than the other Witches she had encountered, even as far to say she was cute.

The Witch stared back at this new thing with curiosity, touching over the red hoodie with interest. Zoey for her part just stood as still as a statue, not daring to move an inch. She kept eyeing the razor sharp claws the Witch was using to feel her hoodie. Suddenly, the Witch gently but firmly dragged Zoey over towards the safe house, shutting the door behind them. It sat Zoey on a table and grabbed a nearby med kit. Zoey watched in amazement as the Witch expertly applied the bandages to her wounds.

After it was finished, the Witch knelt down in the corner of the room and started sobbing. Zoey slowly made her way over to the Witch. She carefully knelt down in front of the Witch, curiously string at the infected girl. The Witch stared back, teary eyed. Zoey cautiously reached out and pushed back some of the Witch's hair, getting a better look at her cute face. "T-Thank you" Zoey said softly, giving the Witch a light kiss on the lips. The Witch just stared, feeling new sensations it had not felt for a long time. Zoey finally broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

As it started getting dark, Zoey sat next to the Witch against the wall. Before she drifted off to sleep, the Witch moved closer and took Zoey in a gentle hug. Quite surprised, Zoey hugged back, finally feeling somewhat happy in the post-apocalyptic world. They both snuggled together until morning.

Come morning, Zoey woke first. She looked at her new friend, smiling. Getting up and having a stretch, Zoey looked down at herself. "The wounds seem to be healing well" She thought to herself. In the distance she could hear a distant horde, maybe after some unlucky survivors. Looking out through the door, she felt the Witch wrap its arms around her, always careful of those razor sharp claws. Zoey giggled softly, turning to return the hug. "How did you sleep?" She asked. The Witch just smiled softly and nodded which Zoey took for good.

After losing so much, Zoey starts to think she might of just found someone she can be happy with, if even at the worst of times.


	2. Developing

**A/N - Seeing as the first chapter did alright, I decided to make another, shorter chapter ;P If requested, I could possibly get a more "Intimate" chapter to further explain the relationship...only if requested though ^^**

The two lovers set off early morning, cautiously moving through the streets. Hand in hand, they moved low from building to building. Once they were out of the city, Zoey saw a farmhouse in the distance. She tugged at the Witch's hand and they both hurried to the small building.

When they were inside, Zoey did a quick sweep of the house, checking for any infected. Satisfied there were none, she returned to the Witch, finding it curled up on the couch, waiting for Zoey. Grinning, she went over and sat next to the Witch, pulling it into a tight embrace. Holding her tightly, the Witch gently pushed Zoey onto her back, lying on top of her. Normally the Witch would have sensed any presence of other infected, but her senses were too drawn to Zoey.

Zoey screamed as the Smoker's tongue wrapped around her neck and pulled her out from underneath the Witch. The Smoker had pulled Zoey from the furthest window in the room, squeezing the breath from her. The Witch shrieked as it lunged across the room, first severing the tongue, freeing Zoey as she dropped to the floor. It then reached through the window, stabbing the Smoker with every one of her claws.

The Smoker simply slid off the Witches claws, dropping to the ground. The Witch quickly turned around, dropping to Zoey's side. On her behalf, Zoey started coughing and breathing in heavily as soon as she was released. The Witch rolled Zoey on to her back, embracing her tightly. After regaining her breath, Zoey returned the hug. "T-Thank you" Zoey blushed. The Witch just smiled, looking into Zoey's eyes. It picked Zoey up gently, carrying her back to the couch. After it had allowed Zoey to recover, the Witch leaned forward, pressing its lips into Zoey's. After a few minutes of the passionate kissing, the Witch leaned back.

Pointing at Zoey's chest – "Zo…e"

Pointing at its own – "Am….ber"


	3. Lovers

**A/N - I tried to make this chapter a little longer and I am extremely happy with the amount of positive feedback I got for my first story...still not sure if I can continue :)**

It had been a few days since the incident with the Smoker. After spending a day resting, Zoey and Amber were now getting along better than ever. When they weren't making out or simply just cuddling, Zoey would teach Amber how to talk again. It was a very slow process but it was working.

Each day they spent together, the more their love for each other grew. Zoey monitored an old radio they found in the back of the farmhouse. The Witch came and sat on her lap, once again forcing their lips together. Amber carried Zoey upstairs to the bed, gently laying her down and sitting on her stomach. Smiling shyly down at Zoey, the Witch leaned down, kissing the teenage girl passionately on the lips. Zoey moaned softly, carefully entwining her fingers with Amber's claws. They both closed their eyes and pushed deeper into each other's lips. Opening her mouth, Zoey started to lick over Ambers lips, attempting to explore the Witch's mouth with her tongue. Amber obliged by parting her lips, sucking on the teenagers tongue. This seemed to be their daily routine.

The two continued for several hours, contempt with being in each other's company. Come nightfall, they cuddled tightly, sleeping with the distant sounds of the infected coming from the city. They slept peacefully, Zoey having her legs wrapped around Amber's waist while the Witch had her arms draped around Zoey's neck, the two lovers couldn't be happier.

When morning came, Zoey awoke to find herself staring deep into Amber's red eyes. She giggled: "Good morning Amber" giving her a light kiss on the nose. "Good…Morning" Amber replied with the slightest hint of a giggle. Looking at her now, Zoey could not see her lover as an infected monster. Not after all they've been through. Gathering up her courage, Zoey asked the biggest question of her life.

"Amber, if we get out of here alive…will you marry me?" Zoey asked, looking deep into her lover's eyes. For her part, Amber's eyes went wide, understanding what Zoey was asking. Nodding furiously, Amber squeezed Zoey in a tight embrace repeating "Yes Yes Yes!"

Giggling, Zoey hugged her back, now not caring what happens to her, as long as she has Amber. During the afternoon, Zoey heard a faint sound coming from the old radio. Walking over to it and listening carefully she could make out some words. She tried tuning it to get a better signal. When it was as clear as could be: "Attention all Survivors! Please listen! If you can make it to the coast, we can help you! I say again; we are not infected! Just get to the coast and we can help you!"

The radio cut to static as Amber came beside Zoey. "Who was…that?" She asked softly. Zoey smiled at her. "People that can save us" She gripped Amber in a tight hug as they both quickly left the farmhouse. Fortunately for the couple, the farmhouse was situated no more than 30 minutes from the coast. When they had the coast in sight, they could see a medium sized fishing boat. Moving closer they could see two others walking around on the deck of the boat. Zoey wanted to shout out but knew better. This would be the worst time to attract a horde.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Shouted a voice from the boat. "It's ok! We're not infected!" Zoey shouted back, still wary of her volume. Taking a few steps closer the people on the boat saw Amber and immediately freaked. "Don't you bring that….Thing here girl!" The first voice warned. After much pleading and explaining, Zoey got the people – an elderly couple – to trust Amber.

Later that day when the sun was setting, the two lovers sat at the front of the boat, locked in a tight embrace. "We're safe now Amber…We can have a life together" Zoey said softly, giving the Witch a quick but still passionate kiss.


End file.
